Hot, Cold, and Darkness
by HFQ-KMS
Summary: Previously titled: I'm Hot and your cold He's Pitch and your Frost Charlotte Flame: The missing story from Rise of the Guardian they didn't want people to find.
1. Chapter 1

_**Her hair as blonde as the jewel amber,**_  
_**Her eyes as red as the sun**_  
_**Her pale skin having a glow,**_  
_**She can't be a chosen one**_

_**If they shall love her,**_  
_**their hearts will burn.**_  
_**She'll singe their wombs,**_  
_**but will burn away the hurt.**_

_****_My name is Charlotte Flame, and this is how I came to be.

I always enjoyed the warmth. Who couldn't? When I woke up in the volcano, I had no idea what had happened but that this was the best I had felt in a long time. I jumped into the magma apparently without thinking, and swam around like it was just a pool. I laughed, my hair flowing around me in a fiery bladed mess.

I walked outside into the cold, growling. I hated snow. Flames bursts from the ends of my dress, flapping around me as I walked. Nobody noticed me, I could tell already. I laughed at the thought of finally doing what I wanted. It hadn't bothered me that much.

I went down an alley, walking in red boots set ablaze. In the corner, my light showed his face, a smirk on the face of two sullen in cheeks. He wore all black, and blank rings settled around his dark eyes. I wondered over to him curiously. He had taken notice and turn to face me, his arms outstretched to place on my shoulders.

"Mm, what a beautiful creature.. so alight... your one of a kind dear..." I shrugged my shoulders away from him and stared him directly in the eyes.

"Don't even."

"A girl with an attidue.. I like that.." He smirked, placing his hand son him hips, his fingers slowly crawling down, down..

Flames bursted from my hips, but he never moved his hands away. He pulled me close and kissed me deeply as I tried to push him away from me.. trying to escape. He just laughed and continued doing it.

"Mm.. I'm bringing you home with me.." I closed my eyes, just giving up and let him rip my orange corset with flames on it off, kissing my chest gently, pulling my thin stomach against his...


	2. The pain stays

**Lost and bound,**

**no words left to say.**

**They broke her,**

**with nothing said.**

**She wodners hopelessly,**

**with a burning passion**

**For someone to save her,**

**before it all comes undone.**

Laying on the bed, her breath came out heaved. Sitting on top of the covers, the room went pitch black as he left the room and closed the door. She curled up, goosebumps on her arms and bruises on her shoulders, bite marks on her neck and legs bothering her. He did this every night.. and she had nothing to do but go through with it. She kept saying to him she loved him during these times of 'love', but she knew she was lying to herself.. but he was dark.. she found a beauty in that.

A cheater. How could she hurt herself like that even a little bit? Charlotte tried to forget about it but it always came back to her mind. She just couldn't. Why would't anyone save her from this? She was drowning in the darkness, her light fading. She raised her hands as she laid coldly on the sheets, a dim light coming out.

She sighed and slowly let a tear roll down her oddly warm and bleeding cheek. It stung.. but would she get used to the pain?


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, Charlotte sighed as she ran her hand over the wall. She was beginning to burn it again, but it wasn't before long when Pitch walked back in.

"Slept poorly, I hope.. I was hard at work." He sat down on the edge of the bed, resting his palm on the wrinkled sheets beside her long legs. She pulled back but Pitch grabbed her ankles with both of his hands, his knuckles turning even whiter from the strength he used to hold her down.

"You will answer me when I talk to you!" He spat through gritted teeth, rising to sit on his knees. Pitch hovered over Charlotte, his cold lips close to her warm.

She growled in her throat, making him think it was a sign of rebellion. And he wasn't having it. Raising a hand from her ankle, his long hard fingers made contact with her face, slapping her again and again. He pulled down her corset and bit hard at her chest, until he reached her nipple..

She howled out in pain, moving around. Pitch couldn't stop her, but grinned with the satisfaction of blood on his lips. He licked it off as he left the room, his black robe flowing behind him.

She slowly rose to her feet a few days after that. She wasn't allowed to be her in her garments of red and orange.. instead black replaced her attire… and she felt herself sliding to evil more and more..


End file.
